La Señorita Perfecta
by DarkloverP
Summary: La perfección es una carga que te consume, te hace olvidar los pequeños placeres de la vida, crea inseguridades y miedo a lo desconocido dejando atras los tesoros que podías descubrir. Hasta que llega aquel que te muestra la vida de una forma diferente en el que vives día por día, solo...viviendo el momento. Todos humanos.


**-Nombre de la autora:** DarkLoverP

**-Nombre de la beta:** Darly Sarmiento.

**-Categoría:** Virgen.

**-Nombre del OS:** La Señorita Perfecta.

**-Summary:** La perfección es una carga que te consume, te hace olvidar los pequeños placeres de la vida, crea inseguridades y miedo a o desconocido dejando atras los tesoros que podías descubrir. Hasta que llega aquel que te muestra la vida de una forma diferente en el que vives día por día, solo...viviendo el momento.

**-Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, mi mente solo quiso jugar un rato con ellos.

**La Señorita Perfecta**.

Nada es para siempre… ¿verdad?

La vida nos muestra de muchas maneras su lado hermoso, divertido y exótico, pero es una perra al no decirnos en que momento las cosas cambiarán, ni de que manera.

No me malentiendan, no odio la vida, pero desearía que al menos nos avisara en que momento nos va a hacer miserables. Aunque creo, eso no cambie mucho las cosas.

Si soy una chica en sus días, pero al fin de cuentas, ¿a qué chico le importaría mi vida?

_-¡Isabella! _

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con la mirada enojada de mejor amiga, Alice. Una chica bajita, hiperactiva, hermosa y que tiene un humor que varía más que un día en un lugar trópico del mundo. Es inteligente y siempre está a la moda, guardando su propio estilo. Hoy estaba usando sus jeans ajustados y una camiseta de su equipo favorito de fútbol junto con unos zapatos planos negros. No se como, pero ella siempre se las ingeniaba para verse resplandeciente aunque usara una bolsa de plástico para cubrir su diminuto cuerpecito.

De inmediato me quité los audífonos de mis oídos y la miré disculpándome por no haberle prestado atención.

- Lo siento Alice, hoy no estoy de mucho humor que digamos- Murmuré tratando de mirarla a los ojos pero me era imposible. Si, soy muy tímida cuando meto la pata.

- Si lo estas al menos, ¿podrías decírmelo? Ya sabes cómo es de molesto que estés escuchando música rompe-tímpanos cuándo te hablo- dijo con voz molesta, pero entendiéndome de alguna forma con la mirada.

Suspiré y me disculpé una vez más.

- Ahora serias tan amable de decirme ¿qué es lo que te pasa hoy? – Me preguntó suavemente sentándose a mi lado, aprovechando que el profesor estaba retrasado para la clase. Esto ya no era una novedad, pues siempre estaba en una de sus "reuniones" con los directivos del Instituto.

- Yo…pues…solo… - suspire frustrada al ver qué no podía crear una mísera frese para explicar lo que estaba sucediendo con mis sentimientos.

- Bella puedes decirme lo que quieras, lo sabes ¿verdad?- Me miró con esos ojos verdes comprensivos; tan diferentes a todos los demás que hubiera visto.

Tome un respiro profundo y con el poco valor que pude reunir la mire a los ojos.

- Solo es algo sin importancia, tú sabes, mis tonterías y yo. – Dije tratando de no llorar.

Yo no lloro. Lo que lloré ayer fue suficiente para todo el año.

Alice me miró queriendo entenderme, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirme algo el Maestro Vanner entró de repente disculpándose, como siempre, por su retraso.

Como era de esperarse no pude concentrarme en la clase y mucho menos en el resto de horas. Ya me pondría al corriente después y sufriría las consecuencias.

No vi a Alice hasta la hora del almuerzo, en donde se disculpó rápidamente diciendo que iba a estar con Jasper, su novio desde la secundaria y hermano mellizo de una de nuestras mejores amigas, Rosalie, haciendo quién sabe qué cosas. No me importó demasiado, de alguna forma la entendía.

Al pagar mi almuerzo divisé a Rosalie y Ángela, por lo que me acerqué a paso lento y me senté sin decir una palabra. Rosalie es una chica con clase y prestigio, pero no se la pasa pavoneándose de lo que tiene como Lauren. Tiene un temperamento fuerte, pero si te dedicas a conocerla mejor, se puede ver que es una de esas personas que ofrecen su ayuda sin importar que. Ángela era mi compañera de "trabajos", ya que unas cuantas palabras bastaban para ponernos de acuerdo a la hora de realizar proyectos y demás cosas que se nos pedían en la escuela; era amigable, tímida la mayoría del tiempo y con una inteligencia envidiable. Era agradable pasar el tiempo con ella pero no tenía la confianza y cercanía que sentía con Rosalie y Alice, pero eran buena compañía cuando no querías pasar un rato de soledad.

Cuando terminaron su pequeña conversación sobre el hermano misterioso de Alice, levantaron la mirada y me preguntaron si estaba bien y me di cuenta de un error que pocas veces me permitía cometer.

Mierda, dejé caer mi barrera. Esto no era aceptable para mí.

Así que rápidamente la levanté de nuevo, sonreí y dije.

- No pasa nada, no se preocupen-reí forzosamente-, solo que las matemáticas de este año van a ser una pesadilla.

Todas sonrieron y empezaron a discutir sobre los cambios en el personal de profesores. De verdad iba a ser una pesadilla.

Pero, por lo menos había una luz al final del túnel. Por fin terminaba mi último año escolar.

Cuando terminaron las clases, esperé a que saliera Nessie para irnos juntas.

Nessie era mi hermana menor, pero casi nadie nos creía lo de ser hermanas. Ella es un poco más alta que yo, de cabello caramelo abundante y largo, piel con un toque de bronceado, ojos cafés y con la talla justa de cuerpo. Le faltaban dos años para terminar el Instituto y tenía 15 años. Mientras que yo, tengo el cabello a mitad de espalda de un tono castaño, ojos chocolate, delgada y con la piel tan blanca como la página de un libro. A solo un año de salir y con 17 años.

Somos unas de esas pocas hermanas que se llevan de maravilla y a medida que la gente nos va conociendo, pueden ver el parecido qué tenemos al expresarnos y tal vez un poco en nuestra personalidad. Vamos bien en cuanto al estudio se refiere, somos unas de las primeras de la clase y hemos estado allí desde párvulos.

Casi todos los maestros antiguos nos conocen y eso es bueno y malo a la vez. Es frustrante.

Al llegar a casa, dejé mi mochila junto a la de mi hermana, la cual se apresuró a saludar a mi madre, Renné.

Es una de esas madres que no tiene miedo a decir lo que piensa, sin una pizca de timidez, inteligente y hermosa a pesar de los años, con pocas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos verde-azulados, alta, con el cabello a los hombros color castaño claro, amorosa, responsable a morir con su familia y dedicada a su trabajo de maestra de una pequeña corporativa de enseñanza.

- ¿Cómo estuvo su día hoy niñas? – Nos dijo saludándonos a ambas con un beso en la mejilla antes de regresar a la cocina para terminar la cena.

_-Pues, por un momento casi me pongo a llorar por lo patética que me siento, pero bien nada nuevo-. _Pensé.

-Bien, mami- respondimos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo, causando que todas soltáramos una carcajada al ver la sincronización de nuestras mentes. Esto pasaba algunas veces. De un momento a otro empezábamos a tararear la misma canción o respondíamos a algo de la misma manera. Era escalofriante y a la vez divertido.

Por raro o tonto que parezca, siempre hemos llamado a nuestros padres mami o papi. No pudimos cambiar esa parte de nuestro vocabulario desde que éramos pequeñas; las únicas veces que los llamábamos así era en casa o cuando nos dirigíamos directamente a ellos, ya que sería muy infantil y vergonzoso decir "mami o papi" a nuestras amigas o familiares.

-Siempre la misma respuesta- susurró mi madre sonriendo.

Mientras decía esto yo ya estaba en las escaleras para ir a mi habitación. Me cambié de ropa por algo más cómodo y lo que encontré fue mi pijama; un pantalón de algodón y una camisa manga larga vieja; ambos en diferentes tonos de gris.

Realicé rápidamente mis deberes, que afortunadamente no eran muchos por el inicio de año, y organicé lo que tenía que llevar al día siguiente.

Suspiré a la habitación vacía recostándome por momento en mi cama. Y empecé a divagar.

_Como desearía poder cerrar la puerta de mi habitación_-pensé-. Pero en mi casa, se vería muy extraño hacerlo, ya que no se cierra ninguna puerta, excepto las del baño claro. Creo que esto se debía a un pequeño trauma que tuvo mi mama de pequeña, puesto que se quedó encerrada por un día completo mientras la abuela estaba de compras con los hermanos de mi madre.

Así que para no estar pensando en lo de ayer, usé mi táctica anti-pensamientos-depresivos-y-patéticos.

Leer algunos libros o escuchar música.

Esta vez me decidí por escuchar música y relajarme acostada en mi cama. Puse mi iPod en aleatorio y salió _Mirror de Bruno Mars y Lil Wayne, _subí el volumen y me dediqué a relajarme.

…_You told me that they can_

_Understand the man I am_

_So why are we here talking to each other again?..._

_(Me dijiste que ellos pueden_

_Entender el hombre que soy_

_Entonces ¿por qué estamos aquí de nuevo hablando el uno con el otro?)_

-Bella, te necesitan al teléfono!- grita mi hermana.

Suspiré y corrí escaleras abajo para contestar.

-¿Hola?

- ¡Bella! Perdóname, perdóname por dejarte tan de repente pero Jasper quería que lo encontrara para darme una sorpresa alucinante, me regaló un collar con su nombre, ¿no es hermoso y romántico? De verdad que lo siento, pero ahora sí me tienes a tu disposición para hablar sobre lo que te sucedió esta mañana, así que ¿Qué demonios estabas hablando de estupideces y tú?- Todo esto lo dijo apenas sin respirar y tuve que pensar un momento antes de procesar todo lo que había dicho.

Esa era Alice.

Suspiré y me decidí por contarle la verdad. Con Alice, algunas veces podía dejar caer mi barrera y hablarle de los problemas que eran tan estúpidos que me sorprendía que no pudiera superarlos sola, solo necesitaba desahogarme un poco.

- ¿Recuerdas el examen que nos entregaron ayer en la tarde, el de cálculo?, bueno… Tuve un seis. El Señor Vanner me pidió que lo encontrara en su oficina después de clases. Así que me apresure y cuando estuve dentro…

_Flashback._

_-Señorita Swan, tome asiento por favor.- Me dijo con el ceño fruncido._

_Nerviosa, me senté en la silla delante de él retorciendo mis manos en espera de lo que tuviera que decirme. Nunca, pero nunca en mi vida me habían llamado a la oficina de algún profesor y por la mirada del Señor Vanner, supe qué no eran buenas noticias._

_- Señorita Swan, me sorprende su resultado del examen de esta semana- dijo con voz firme y dura- Al principio pensé que era de otro estudiante, pero al fijarme en el nombre no pude evitar sentirme asombrado y decepcionado de usted. Siempre ha sido una de las primeras de la clase, sin importar las otras materias, en las cuales cabe decir, casi rayan la perfección. Lo esperaba de cualquiera en la clase menos de usted.-termina diciendo con un tono de voz cortante._

_Estaba muda, sin habla, en shock. _

_No encontraba la conexión que había entre mi cerebro y mi boca para poder decirle qué no había podido estudiar a causa de los estúpidos dolores de ovarios qué estaba teniendo, y que si me podía levantar de la cama seria toda una proeza para mí. Enserio, merecía aplausos por pararme e ir al baño._

_-¿Algo que decir Señorita Swan?- dijo trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad._

_- No soy perfecta- quise decirle, pero en vez de eso balbuceé- No…no señor._

_- Puede retirarse y espero no volver a ver esta clase de calificaciones tan mediocres de parte de usted, Señorita Swan.-dijo abriendo la puerta para dejarme salir._

_Fin Flashback._

Terminé de contarle a Alice lo sucedido al borde de las lágrimas. En la vida me había sentido más humillada y enojada al mismo tiempo por no poder cumplir con las expectativas que todo el mundo tenía sobre mí. _La señorita perfecta Swan. _

¡Estaba harta de esa estúpida palabra por Dios! Nadie, nadie es perfecto, pero todo el mundo espera que lo sea.

Puede que sea buena en la escuela en biología, matemáticas, historia y hasta deporte. ¡Si, deporte! Hasta yo misma me asombraba de poder estar en el equipo de voleibol de la escuela con algunas medallas obtenidas, por que yo, Isabella Swan ¡me tropezaba con el mismo aire fuera del campo de juego!

Puede que sea una buena hija y puede que tenga una familia que me ama y me apoya sin importar que, puede que sea buena con las personas que me rodean por tener el pensamiento de: _'No hacer lo que no me gustaría que me hicieran'. _Me dicen que soy hermosa, que tengo un cuerpo que muchas quisieran, que soy Perfecta.

¿De qué me vale esto si con las únicas personas que puedo hablar cómodamente es con mujeres?, ¿De qué me sirve que me digan que soy hermosa, cuando no hay alguien que me susurre esas palabras todos los días, hasta que esa idea pueda ser considerada como una posibilidad?, ¿De qué me sirve querer esforzarme cada día con los trabajos del instituto si ni siquiera podía enfermarme para seguir "rayando la perfección"?

¡¿De que demonios me servía si me siento estúpida e insegura frente a mi futuro y frente a mi forma de ser?!

¡¿De qué?!

Alice al otro lado del teléfono trataba de darme palabras de aliento pero yo ya no escuchaba lo que me decía, estaba a raya del llanto, justo como la otra noche por lo que me disculpé rápidamente con ella y sin esperar respuesta, colgué.

El resto de la tarde la pase en mi cuarto llorando contra la almohada para que no me escuchara mi madre, mi hermana y mi padre, que para esta hora ya debería estar de vuelta de la estación.

En algún momento más entrada la tarde mamá nos llamó a cenar, por lo que trate de borrar la evidencia de llanto de mi rostro con agua fría y baje al comedor, armando de nuevo mi coraza para no preocupar a nadie y lo más importante, no derrumbarme de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una noche para nada reparadora, me prepare para ir al Instituto y tratar de dejar en el olvido los pasados dos días, los cuales no quería repetir por nada del mundo.

Al llegar al Instituto junto con mi hermana nos dirigimos rápidamente a clases pues íbamos con un poco de retraso y por supuesto, esto no era permitido para una Swan. Mi hermana se dirigió a clase de tercer año de Español, mientras yo entraba a clase de Biología rogando que el maestro Benny no hubiera iniciado la clase. Tenía que evitar a toda costa otro llamado a la oficina por que si no… No quería ni imaginarlo.

Solté la respiración que no sabía qué estaba conteniendo, dando gracias al cielo porque el profesor no hubiera llegado aún a clase. Pero tuve que volver a contenerla al ver al nuevo estudiante sentado junto a mi silla en el salón.

_¿Es un ángel o un demonio?- _pensé mientas este perfecto adonis levantaba la mirada hacia mi.

Definitivamente tenía un poco de ambos.

Un cabello rebelde y broniceo adornaba un rostro de ángel, unas cejas pobladas pero con la forma perfecta, decoraban sus ojos. _Sus ojos, _de un verde intenso que por ahora me miraban con curiosidad y diversión. Una nariz tallada por los dioses, terminando en unos labios tan seductores que por primera vez en la vida quise ser besada, pero solo por esos labios que ahora se elevaban en una sonrisa torcida. Y no olvidemos su escultural cuerpo, no tan musculoso pero si lo suficiente como para saber que se ejercitaba con regularidad. Sus manos, manos de pianista y uñas bien cuidadas. Por lo que se podía observar desde mi posición, parecía alto, por lo menos para llevarme una cabeza.

Lamentablemente, fui despertada bruscamente de mi escrutinio completo a este nuevo espécimen gracias al Señor Benny, el cual al traer una torre de libros en sus brazos, no se dio cuenta de mi parálisis temporal a la entrada del salón lo que provocó que me fuera de bruces contra el suelo ante semejante empujón.

-¡Señorita Swan! ¿Está bien?- Me pregunto el Señor Benny al verme tirada en el suelo con un dolor punzante de rodillas y parte de mi costado izquierdo. Creo que la parte de mi cuerpo que resultó más afectada fue mi brazo izquierdo, ya que estaba sintiendo dolor desde mi muñeca hasta mi codo.

- Si señor, solo me duele un poco el codo-dije con el aliento que me quedaba, la verdad el codo estaba empezando a dolerme de verdad.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó de pronto una voz tan suave y seductora como el terciopelo, mientras sentía como gentilmente me tomaban del brazo bueno y me ayudaban a ponerme de pie. Al instante que sentí su toque, sentí como si me hubieran dado un choque eléctrico que pasó a lo largo de mi cuerpo, por lo que una vez de pie, levante la mirada rápidamente encontrándome con una mirada intensa, ahora familiar, que me miraba de vuelta con asombro y preocupación.

Soltó mi brazo rápidamente como si quemara y se me quedo viendo, como queriendo decirme algo, algo que no pude entender ya que el señor Benny puso orden a la calase mandándonos a nuestras sillas para empezar la lección de hoy.

Cuando su mirada me libero de su hechizo, sentí mi rostro enrojecer de vergüenza por la caída y por _esos_ ojos penetrantes sobre los míos.

Le pedí al Señor Benny que me dejara ir a la enfermería ya que el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable, a lo cual accedió dándome el permiso de salida por lo que me apresuré con la Señora Cope.

Resulto que solo había sido un moretón grande que no legó sin llegar a fisurar el hueso, por lo que tendría que mantener una venda con pomada por lo menos una semana para que sanara rápidamente. Me dijo que me recostara un rato para que me pasara el dolor de cabeza y me hiciera efecto la pastilla para el magullón. Fueron las únicas palabras que pude entender de la Señora Cope, ya que mis pensamientos estaban en un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos brillantes de curiosidad y preocupación por mi.

Debí haberme dado un golpe muy fuerte al imaginarme semejante espécimen tomarme del brazo como si fuera la porcelana más delicada en una tienda de antigüedades y esa descarga eléctrica, que aunque duró poco tiempo, fue lo más extraordinario que había sentido en mi vida.

Para cuando la salí de la enfermería ya era la hora del almuerzo, por lo que me apresuré fuera encontrándome con una lluvia ligera pero que cada vez cogía más fuerza. Suspirando, tuve que devolverme rápidamente por mi mochila e impermeable al salón.

Cuando estaba por entrar al salón choqué de lleno con alguien. _Maldición_-siseé_. ¿Es que como no me había roto el hueso antes, el destino quería que sucediera ahora?_-pensé con frustración.

Estaba casi segura que era un hombre por la dureza de su pecho, pero a la vez sabía qué no era cualquier hombre, ya que una esencia particular se filtró por mi nariz unos preciados segundos antes de volver a estar cayendo, pero esta vez de espaldas.

Esperé el golpe cerrando mis ojos, pero misteriosamente no llegó. Cuando abrí los ojos fui consciente de unas manos en mi cintura las cuales me ayudaron a estabilizarme, una fuerte mandíbula se dibujaba frente a mis ojos y de nuevo ese perfume exquisito, dulce pero extrañamente varonil, inundaba mi mente; por ultimo una risita musical que era miel en mis oídos.

Aturdida, levanté la mirada y todo pensamiento coherente en mi cabeza se esfumó.

Allí estaba de nuevo. _Esos ojos _intensos y divertidos me devolvían la mirada.

-Bueno, parece que lo de querer besar el suelo todo el tiempo es lo tuyo ¿no?- dijo bromeando con una sonrisa torcida y con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

_No es el piso al que busco besar todo el tiempo niño bonito-_pensé. Sacudí mi cabeza y lo miré con un ligero sonrojo ante la audacia de mis pensamientos.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y no. No es lo mío. –le dije con un toque de irritación en la voz, ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de mi equilibrio? No es que fuera mentira…pero ¡hey! tenía algo de orgullo dentro de esta "perfección"

Se separó ligeramente de mí para levantar sus manos en signo de disculpa.

Al instante extrañe su toque.

-Oye, no pretendía molestarte…- Me miró con una ceja alzada esperando mi nombre.

-Isabella. Bella Swan-dije en un tono de voz demasiado alto provocando que mi rostro se ruborizara una vez más de una manera ridícula y vergonzosa. Hoy estaba rompiendo record con poner mi rostro de todas las tonalidades existentes. Suspiré.

-Un placer conocerla. Señorita Isabella. Bella Swan-dijo con voz baja tomando mi mano y depositando un suave beso en mi mano derecha.

Apuesto a que estaba soñando, no desperté esta mañana y todo esto era el mejor sueño de mi vida. ¿Verdad?

¿Qué chico en estos tiempos era tan caballeroso y cortés con una mujer? Nunca en la vida había visto a alguien hacer tal cosa. ¡Por Dios, hasta en las películas ya ni lo hacían! Solo en los libros antiguos tal vez, donde los caballeros demostraban su respeto frente a una dama de esa manera y si no me equivocaba, las besaban delicadamente en sus manos para poder cortejarlas.

Creo que esta vez me iba a desmayar enserio y a penas si me había tocado, un roce ligero de esos labios suaves y ya me tenía alucinando.

Dejó caer mi mano suavemente y me miró largamente hasta que me di cuenta que no había preguntado su nombre.

-Lo mismo digo…-dije entrecortadamente.

-Edward Cullen a sus órdenes-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos devolvimos al siglo XVIII y no me di cuenta?- dije con diversión y asombro ante semejante acto de cortesía.

-Puede…pero resulta que me he criado fuera de mi hogar por mucho tiempo en una escuela antigua de Inglaterra y las costumbres simplemente se pegan, excepto tal vez la del acento-dijo con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cincelado rostro.

Dios me libre de que él tenga un acento británico-pensé-, porque si no mi reputación de señorita se iría por los suelos en un santiamén.

-Espera un momento-dije haciendo una ligera pausa recordando su apellido- tu apellido es Cullen… ¿de verdad, Cullen?-dije con desconcierto en mi rostro.

_No podía ser…_

-Si, mi apellido es Cullen.

_El hermano perdido de Alice._

Abrí mis ojos como platos ante tal revelación.

Cuando Alice se mudó aquí hace unos tres años, mencionó de pasada que tenía un hermano que vivía en alguna parte de Inglaterra, pero que estaba allí con sus abuelos maternos estudiando en una escuela que se centraba en la composición musical y la escritura. Las pocas veces que había ido a la casa-mansión de Alice, había visto algunas fotografías de un niño de 10 años abrazando a una Alice de 9 en el porche de una casa europea.

Nunca pensé en preguntarle mucho a Alice al respecto para no hacerla sentir nostálgica, solo sabía qué lo extrañaba demasiado.

De pronto, recordé que el comportamiento de Alice se había alterado de hiperactivo a súper- hiperactivo en las ultimas semanas antes de iniciar el nuevo año escolar. Ahora entendía ese explosivo cambio de humor en ella.

Mientras estaba perdida en mis recuerdos, Edward nunca parto su mirada de la mía, solo se quedó estudiándome detenidamente tratando de entender mi extraña reacción ante la mención de su apellido. Hasta su seño se arrugó un poco de lo fuerte que parecía estar concentrándose para saber qué era lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-Lo siento, es solo que eres el hermano perdido de mi mejor amiga, eso es todo.- Dije recomponiéndome y evitando su mirada.

-Oh!-exclamó- así que ¿eres amiga de la enana?- dijo volviendo a sonreír, disolviendo la pequeña arruga de su entrecejo, como quería besarla.

-Emm, pues ¿si?...por cierto, debe estar por matarme si no aparezco en dos minutos exactos en el comedor-dije ahora preocupada por el tiempo. A veces cerraban la cafetería sin razón alguna por lo tanto, me quedaría sin comer. Otra falla para la Señorita Swan.

Alejé esos pensamientos con una sacudida de cabeza y me dirigí con paso torpe y mirada perdida a la cafetería.

_Mierda-_pensé asustada mientras veía la lluvia caer en la entrada del edificio. Había olvidado la razón por la que me dirigía a ese salón.

Esta semana terminaría por ponerse peor si me enfermaba de nuevo y reprobaba otro examen, por lo que comencé a hiperventilar temerosa de lo que los demás maestros podrían decir si empezaba, después de 7 años, a faltar con tareas y trabajos.

Sentí algo cálido en mis hombros y de inmediato me di cuenta de que era una chaqueta. S_u chaqueta._ La reconocí por su olor y por la extraña corriente que recorría todo mi cuerpo de nuevo.

-No te vayas a enfermar- me dijo demasiado cerca de mi rostro.- Respira.

Hice lo que me dijo y tome un gran bocado de aire calmándome y recuperándome de mi pequeño pero poderoso ataque de pánico. Movió la chaqueta de mis hombros a mi cabeza sonriendo de lado, cuando de repente tomo mi mano y hecho a correr en dirección a la cafetería, obligándome a mover mis piernas y aferrarme de su mano y su chaqueta como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Para cuando entramos e la cafetería suspiré de alivio al darme cuenta de que no estaba cerrada, pero ese alivio no duro muy poco ya que todo el mundo tenía sus ojos puestos en nuestra llegada y en nuestras manos aún entrelazadas.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención y como no, mi sonrojo hizo acto de presencia.

Rápidamente solté su mano y me dirigí a una boquiabierta Alice para llevarla fuera de la cafetería y poder hablar con ella, evitando que explotara en la mesa con una sarta de preguntas que no era conveniente responder en la presencia de mis compañeros y de el, especialmente delante de él.

-¡¿Quieres decirme que haces tomada de la mano con mi hermano?! ¿Y por qué tienes su chaqueta?-exclamó- Mamá lo va a matar si se llega a enfermar en sus primeros días en América ¿Qué hacías _tú_ llegando tarde? ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo, volviste a caerte? Tuve que suplicarle a Alec que no cerrara la puerta para que pudieras llegar. Ya sabes que yo no ruego Bella- me dijo con el ceño fruncido-. Pero volviendo a lo de mi hermano, no lleva ni dos días en el nuevo mundo y ya lo cortejas. Wow Bella, esa parte de ti no la conocía y a propósito estaba por present….

**-**¡ALICE!- grité haciendo que parara de hablar para poder procesar todo lo que me estaba diciendo. De verdad, era increíble todo lo que podía hablar sin respirar y ahogarse con sus propias palabras.

-Lo siento-susurró arrepentida- es solo que verte con mi hermano de verdad ha sido una sorpresa.

Miré al suelo luciendo avergonzada.

Por supuesto que era una sorpresa. ¿Cómo una persona como él se iba a fijar en mí? ¿Un Cullen fijarse en mí? Eso si que era una sorpresa desagradable para Alice.

-¡Ni te atrevas a pensar lo que creo que estás pensando Bella!- Me reprendió Alice al ver mi rostro y entender que había malinterpretado sus palabras. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me dijo:

- Lo que quería decir querida amiga, es que me sorprendí de ver a Edward tan cómodo con una mujer. El odia el contacto con muchachitas que apenas conoce y que quieren estar con el por su dinero o por su físico. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera eso es todo- me miró con comprensión y me dio un ligero apretón en las manos como señal de apoyo.

-Alice yo..., siento mucho haberte malinterpretado. Tu sabes…mi forma de ser, los chicos…-dije tartamudeando y tratando de controlarme a mi misma.

-Tranquila, no pienses en eso ahora. Más bien ¿Me quieres decir que haces con la chaqueta de mi hermano?- me miró moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro de duende malévola.

-¡Alice!- reí- Pues verás, cuando estaba saliendo de la enfermería y me dirigía a la cafetería, vi la lluvia y tuve que devolverme a coger mi chaqueta y mochila, pero entonces me topé con el. Muy amablemente me dio su chaqueta para que no me mojara, eso es todo.- dije esto último con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas y mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-¡Picarona!-dijo con su risa musical-Bueno, deberíamos volver dentro ya que no has comido nada y a demás, no le he presentado a las chicas a mi súper caliente hermano perdido- dijo con un giño divertido hacia mi.

-Por cierto, tu brazo…-dijo mirando la venda desde mi mano hasta mi codo.

- Me caí, o mas bien el maestro Benny me hizo caer-suspirando me acaricie el brazo, iba a tardar en sanar. Lo bueno era que ya no sentía dolor.

Cuando volvimos a nuestra mesa habitual vi más personas de las que estaban usualmente; fue cuando me di cuenta de que la sobrepoblación en nuestra mesa se debían a Tanya y Lauren.

Las señoritas yo-tengo-todo-el-dinero-del-mundo-y-hago-lo-que-se-me-da-la-gana, estaban al borde de sus sillas hablándole a un incómodo Edward que creía, respondía por pura cortesía.

No se por qué, sentí un impulso repentino de querer estrangularlas. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediéndome? Acababa de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el y ya me sentía posesiva. Sacudí mi cabeza cuando un grito llego a mis oídos.

-¿¡Se les perdió el espejo señoritas!?- exclamó una molesta Alice destilado fuego puro por sus ojos- porque no me explico que es lo que hacen en nuestra mesa, si su nido de arpías esta por allá- dijo apuntando la mesa donde estaban los jugadores de futbol y algunas animadoras con los ojos como platos ante el espectáculo que tenían en frente.

Debía decir que Alice era extremadamente valiente y no le daba miedo decir lo que pensaba sobre las personas; definitivamente, no la querías tener como enemiga. En ese momento no quería ser ninguna de ellas y a la vez, quería ser como mi troyana amiga.

Alice odiaba a las personas que se creían "más" por tener padres banqueros y lujosos autos con los que venir a la escuela, sin olvidar a aquellas que se maquillaban a mas no poder vistiendo ropa de diseñador horriblemente combinada lo cual según la enana, debería ser ilegal.

Alice podría tener más dinero que ellas, pero su corazón era humilde y sincero como el de toda su familia. Una muestra de ello era su madre Esme, la persona más compasiva tierna y sabia del mundo entero, era una maravilla de mujer.

-No se nos perdió nada _chiquilla_- respondió Tanya con voz chillona sin quitar sus ojos de Edward, retorciendo un pedazo de cabello rubio postizo entre sus dedos- solo estábamos dándole una bienvenida _especial _a tu hermano, eso es todo.

- No deberías estar comiendo libros o algo así- dijo la voz chillona y estridente de Lauren dirigiéndose a mi- Porque si mal no recuerdo, esas cosas que devoras para ser la preferida de los profesores se encuentra en la biblioteca ¿no?-dijo terminando con una sonrisa maliciosa en rostro de payaso.

Ahora mi dia se había arruinado con ese simple comentario, nunca en la vida me habían humillado de esa manera y menos frente a alguien que por fin me empezaba a gustar. Esta era una primera vez.

Nunca había cruzado más de las palabras necesarias con ellas dos, nunca se metían conmigo como yo tampoco lo hacia con ellas, pero esta vez decidieron usar su maldad sobre mi. Sabía qué era lo que hacían con los estudiantes de primer año, gastándoles bromas pesadas y agrediéndolas psicológicamente sin importarles nada. Esta vez no me dejaron atrás.

Humillada, sintiéndome la más pequeña del lugar por mi título de _perfecta_ agache la mirada, quedándome paralizada, cuando lo escuché.

-¡No se atrevan a dirigirse de esa manera a unas verdaderas señoritas! ¡Mucho menos a mi hermana e Isabella!- dijo una voz dura, amenazante y con el tono de voz exacto para que no fuera un grito pero tampoco un susurro.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con un Edward que dirigía una mirada tan fría como el mismo hielo a Tanya y a Lauren, la cual me provocó cierto temor al verlo tan enojado. El caballero se había ido.

-No te pongas así cariño, solo estábamos jugando un poco- dijo Tanya con voz melosa recorriendo el brazo de Edward con sus largas uñas postizas.

-Si Eddie, nos faltaba un poco de diversión ¿no es así, guapo?- dijo con voz tan aguda que estuve segura que uno de los vidrios de la cafetería se agrietó.

-Como vuelva a tocarme o si quiera dirigirme la palabra alguna de las dos….-dejó la frase inconclusa con un tono de voz tan escalofriante que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Asombrada miré a Alice para verla con la misma cara, solo que tenía una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Como ultima advertencia Edward les dió una mirada mientras Tanya y Lauren salían de la cafetería a paso rápido y con las frentes en alto, mascullando entre dientes lo indignadas que se sentían al ser tratadas de semejante forma por el _caballero _de la familia Cullen.

Toda la cafetería permaneció en silencio unos segundos más y luego empezaron a estallar los murmullos entre las mesas sobre como el chico nuevo había actuado con las reinas de la maldad.

Edward se desplomó en su silla con las manos en la cabeza, respirando agitadamente mientras trataba de calmarse. Alice y yo nos miramos una vez antes de que ella se fuera por nuestro almuerzo y yo me sentaba sin decir una palabra junto a unas atónitas Rosalie y Ángela.

Estaba asombrada en la manera en que Edward nos había defendido, quiero decir, entiendo porque defendió a Alice, es su hermana. Pero ¿a mí? ¿A la chica con la que apenas había cruzado palabra y a la cual le había dado su chaqueta para resguardarse de la lluvia?

Inconscientemente, acomodé firmemente su chaqueta a mis hombros para poder sentir su calidez y el olor tan adictivo de su esencia.

Alice volvió con las bandejas en el momento justo en que Edward alzaba la mirada posándola en la mía; en ella se podía notar la vergüenza, la ira y el arrepentimiento.

-Yo… tengo que disculparme con ustedes señoritas, no fue mi intensión hablar así, solo me puse furioso y –dijo tartamudeando mientas nos miraba una por una en la mesa. –Les ruego me disculpen-dijo al final con un gran suspiro llevando una vez más sus manos a su rebelde cabello.

-¡Hey! Nada de arrepentimientos aquí chico- dijo una Rosalie sorprendida, seguida del asentimiento de cabeza de Ángela- ¡Eso fue lo más increíble que ha pasado en años! Ver como ponías a esas fulanas en su posición fue asombroso y lo mejor que fue enfrente de toda la jodida escuela.- terminó con una sonrisa sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad ante lo sucedido.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- Secundo Ángela.

-Ya vieron que lo de guerreros troyanos viene de familia ¿verdad? –Dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a orea presumiendo divertida, mientras sacaba brillo a sus uñas con el hombro de su chaqueta.

-¿Gracias?-dijo Edward desconcertado ante la reacción por parte de las chicas.- Pero eso no me excusa de la manera en la que me dirigí a ellas, no fue lo correcto- susurró bajando la cabeza con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas de dios.

-¡Oh, vamos! Eso fue genial Edward, se lo merecían-casi gritó Alice- y deja de comportarte de esa manera y empieza a comer hermanito, no me hagas volver a sacar a la troyana que llevo dentro-dijo dándole un golpe juguetón en el brazo, haciendo que nos riéramos ante la expresión de incredulidad de Edward por el golpe recibido.

Mientras todo esa conversación se desarrollaba, una parte de mi mente estaba pensando el por qué alguien, y más si ese alguien era un chico, me defendería en su primer día de clases de esa manera. Ni siquiera me conocía.

Apuesto que si veía lo _perfeccionista _que era, solo me miraría como un objeto extraño al cual no se acercaría por miedo a _ser_ como yo, sin siquiera conocer las razones por las que me habían fichado de esa manera. A no comprenderme.

A duras penas puse atención a las bromas y presentaciones que se hacían a mi alrededor mientras terminaba mi pizza y mi refresco, hasta que el timbre llamó toda mi atención agradeciendo que por fin este día llegaba a su fin.

-Pareces aliviada por algo, ¿puedo preguntar el por qué?- me paré en seco ante esas palabras, sabiendo de antemano a quien pertenecían. Me giré lentamente para encararlo.

-Es la última clase del día, eso es un alivio para mi.

-Parece ser una buena razón, pero eso significa llegar a casa y hacer los deberes, desperdiciando una maravillosa tarde para salir.

Levante una ceja ante la ironía de sus palabras, olvidándome de todo lo demás.

¡Estaba cayendo un aguacero allá fuera!

-Me gusta la lluvia- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues yo la detesto. Ahora vamos antes de que lleguemos tarde-dije sonriéndole-. ¿Qué clase tienes?

- Física.

-Mmm la misma que yo, ven te muestro el camino.- dije asombrada por mis palabras y mi repentina valentía por ofrecerle compañía. Otra materia en la que estaba con el.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón, le entregué su chaqueta no sin algo de reticencia, puesto que solo estaba en una camiseta blanca, jeans oscuros, converse y debía tener algo de frio.

-No importa, quédatela-dijo tratando de devolverla.

- Gracias pero no-dije mirando al suelo- no quiero que pases frio y que todos te miren raro por mi culpa.

-No es molestia, a demás…

-Por favor-dije interrumpiéndolo, rogándole con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

-Está bien- dijo rindiéndose con una mueca.

La clase terminó siendo un borrón que entendí a último minuto a causa del pequeño examen sorpresa que el maestro hizo a mitad de la clase. Afortunadamente, nos dio unos minutos para estudiar con nuestro compañero de mesa, a lo que estaba realmente agradecida por dos razones: tener unos preciados minutos para entender el tema y por tener como compañero a Edward.

Estudiar con él era una maravilla, puesto que tenía una espacie de memoria fotográfica lo que hacia que recordara todo de manera eficaz y sencilla. Al momento de explicarme algo era cuidadoso y paciente resolviendo las dudas que aparecían en mi mente, dándome una ligera sonrisa cuando entendía a la primera lo que quería decir.

Pude descubrir otra faceta del caballero que era, no solo era educado, hermoso y generoso, sino que también era inteligente y culto. Era una caja de sorpresas.

Cuando el maestro recogió nuestros exámenes, nos dijo que podíamos utilizar los quince minutos restantes para hablar entre nosotros hasta que sonara el timbre de salida.

Edward se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa y empezamos a hablar.

No entendía cómo había olvidado mi timidez y mi sonrojo habitual cuando hablaba con el, me hacía sentir cómoda, podía hablar de cualquier tema y expresarme como quería, sin reproches o malas miradas por su parte cuando cometía un desliz en palabras poco utilizadas por la gente decente, es más, hasta creo que le divertía el modo en que utilizaba las palabras. Me sentía diferente, relajada y con una felicidad jamás sentida.

Cuando sonó el timbre la burbuja en la que estábamos exploto, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad en donde tenía que buscar a mi hermana para ir a casa, hacer los deberes, el trabajo extra para subir mi degradante nota en cálculo y lo más doloroso de todo, separarme de Edward.

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu coche- dijo con un movimiento de salida hacia la puerta del salón.

-Mmm, verás yo no tengo coche, vivo relativamente cerca de aquí y me voy caminando con mi hermana-dije con el rubor volviendo a mis mejillas.

-¡Oh! ¿Tienes una hermana?- dijo sorprendido mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

-Si, pensé que te lo había dicho-murmuré arrugando el ceño, dándome cuenta de que aun no sabíamos mucho del otro.

- Pues no lo hiciste _pequeña_, hubiera recordado algo como eso.

No me importaron las otras palabras, simplemente me quedé en esa pequeña pero poderosa palabra. Me había dicho _pequeña_, nunca nadie se había dirigido a mí de esa manera y menos con ese adjetivo que saliendo de sus labios, se sentía como una caricia y sonaba de una manera dulce y frágil.

Mi rubor estaba por las nubes al igual que mi mente, no podía creer que él me hubiera puesto un apodo tan hermoso y delicado como aquel.

Para cuando llegamos al final del estacionamiento a duras penas podía respirar, si no me controlaba iba a tener un ataque por lo que respiré profundo y me dirigí ante una sorprendida pero cautelosa Nessie al ver a mi acompañante.

-Nessie, te presento al hermano misterioso de Alice, Edward. Edward esta es mi hermana Renesmee- dije señalándolos a ambos con las manos.

-Hola- dijo mi hermana a modo de saludo apartando la mirada apenada. En eso nos parecíamos mucho; a la hora de las presentaciones con desconocidos no podíamos mantener la vista fija mucho tiempo, puesto que empezábamos a hiperventilar dejando una desagradable primera impresión al recién llegado.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Renesmee-respondió Edward tomando la mano de mi hermana y dándole un ligero pero caluroso apretón.

-Si quieres puedes decirme Nessie, mi nombre es demasiado raro y largo para decirlo completo-concretó mirándolo de reojo y apurándome con la mirada para que nos fuéramos de allí.

- Bueno-dije aclarándome la garganta- es hora de irnos y gracias por ayudarme con lo del examen y lo de mi casi caída Edward.

- No fue ninguna molestia la verdad, fue un tanto entretenido para mi primer día de clases.-dijo mirando de repente hacia mi brazo vendado-. Cuida esa mano para que te recuperes pronto. Te veo mañana-terminó diciendo mientras agarraba mi mano izquierda con suavidad y depositaba un tierno beso sobre ella.

-Adiós Nessie- gritó mientras se dirigía a su hermoso y plateado Volvo donde había una Alice que sonreía tanto o más que el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Mi hermana solo atinó a despedirse con la mano mientras desaparecían por la carretera.

Sintiéndome un poco aturdida y confundida con todo lo que había pasado en el día, emprendimos la marcha a casa.

Nessie me miraba de reojo de vez en cuanto mientras me contaba de su día, pero me daba vergüenza mirarla ya que ninguna de las dos sabia como reaccionar o decir ante esta situación, pues ninguna se había "involucrado" de esa manera con un chico en la escuela. Por lo que cuando fue mi turno de contar mi día, como hacíamos rutinariamente, me fui por las ramas contándole sobre mi examen reprobado, de cómo me había caído y de la prueba sorpresa al final de la clase.

Pero como yo era yo, no pude evitar contarle algo sobre Edward. Le dije que parecía sacado de algún libro pues era caballeroso e inteligente, gracioso y hasta guapo; era el combo completo. Ante mi descripción Nessie reía y me miraba extrañada pero nunca haciéndome preguntas capciosas o comentarios hirientes como otras personas, ella se limitaba a hacer algunos comentarios sarcásticos que nos sacaban una sonrisa a ambas y moviendo las cejas de arriba para abajo como diciendo ¿Está cómo quiere el caballerito, no?

Al llegar a casa no podíamos parar de reír lo que provocó que mamá tuviera una sonrisa durante la cena, olvidando el momento en que vio mi brazo vendado, en donde aproveche a decirle lo del examen que había perdido y que sorpresivamente me respondió diciendo que debía ser más cuidadosa, pero que era injusto ya que ese día había sido el infierno en la tierra para mi, por lo que le resto importancia y seguimos hablando y riendo en lo que quedaba de la cena.

No se por qué estaba tan preocupada por la reacción de mi madre ante la mención del examen, supongo que era porque no quería defraudarla y porque no quería que se enfadara conmigo por bajar el promedio de la materia.

Ahora me daba cuenta de lo trastornada y asustada que estaba con respecto a las calificaciones y comentarios que se pudieran hacer sobre mí. Aunque no pareciera, mi barrera seguía en pie, aunque en el momento en que hablé con Edward la sentí decaer un poco pero sin llegar a provocar el más mínimo dolor.

En la noche, acostada en mi cama, reflexionado lo ocurrido en el día, me di cuenta de que Edward Cullen iba a ser mi perdición. Era todo lo que había imaginado y querido en un hombre, tanto su físico como su personalidad eran intoxicantes para mí. No podía creer lo rápido que me había hechizado este hombre, que hasta con simples gestos de caballerosidad me tenía a sus pies. Era más de lo que hubiera pedido.

Aunque olvidaba algo importante.

No era mío y tampoco sabía de mi perfeccionismo, porque muy en el fondo en el ultimo rincón de mi ser, sabía que yo me había ganado esa reputación, yo la había seguido alimentando durante los años pero prefería poner _toda _la culpa en los demás, en que me habían hecho de esa manera. Por lo que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el que saliera corriendo por mi forma de ser y mi necesidad de hacer todo bien.

"_Tiempo al tiempo"- _me dije mientras me acercaba a los brazos de Morfeo. Odiaba esa expresión, ni siquiera sabía por qué la había recordado.

.

.

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el inicio de clases, estábamos en septiembre y faltaba solo un día para que fuera mi cumpleaños número 18.

Edward había cumplido los 18 hace un mes, y de regalo le di un ejemplar del "Retrato de Dorian Grey" el cual pareció encantarle porque una vez que hubo empezado, no hubo nadie quien lo detuviera. Había sido una reunión pequeña en la casa de sus padres, hubo pastel, canto y un ligero beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento por haber ido a celebrar con el.

Sus padres le habían regalado un hermoso y brillante piano de cola, pues era imposible mandar traer el que el tenía en Inglaterra y se que extrañaba tocar, pues con frecuencia empezaba a tararear y tocar sobre la mesa como si las teclas estuvieran allí; eran mis momentos favoritos para observarlo, mientras Alice le había regalado un suéter gris que lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que ya era. Era mi suéter favorito en secreto.

En esos dos meses Edward había estado en mi casa por lo menos unas 5 veces, ganándome miradas eufóricas de mi madre y preguntas intimidantes de mi padre. Con mi hermana, afortunadamente la situación era diferente, ya había un poco más confianza que pasaba de un saludo a intercambiar algunas palabras de un tema al azar.

La primera vez fue una pesadilla y ¡eso que era para un proyecto de biología!, no por venir a saludar. Casi me muero de ansiedad y vergüenza ante lo que podría suceder.

Resultó con mi madre habiéndole un mini interrogatorio durante el almuerzo y al llegar mi padre, casi al anochecer, lo miro escudriñándolo dirigiéndole unas cuantas palabras con tono despectivo _¿Ya se está haciendo como tarde, no muchacho?. _En pocas palabras, lo estaba echando y el pobre Edward se hizo el sorprendido viendo la hora disculpándose y saliendo a toda prisa a recoger sus cosas.

Días después me estaba riendo con Edward recordando la situación. Tengo que agregar que esa fatídica noche me la pase arrepintiéndome por no haber hecho el trabajo en su casa e ideando miles de maneras para que no dejara de hablarme y se apartara de mí. Esa noche no dormí muy bien que digamos.

En estos dos meses nos habíamos conocido más, sabíamos nuestros gustos y nuestros disgustos, desde nuestra comida favorita a hablar de la muerte. Y eso era extraño para mi, pues en la vida había compartido tanto con un hombre y más con alguien como él.

Edward había aprendido de mi el porque me ponía nerviosa ante un examen o por qué tenía que estar bien informada sobre todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, asombrándome gratamente el que no se alejara al entender mi extraña necesidad. Era la persona más comprensiva del mundo, me daba mi espacio cuando lo necesitaba, me daba animo cuando mi día era gris y me hacia reír cuando sobrepensaba las cosas y empezaba a preocuparme.

Sabía que me encantaba cuando me decía _pequeña _aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido delante de el, pero si ante su quisquillosa hermana, Alice. Esto pudo haber sido un error o una bendición.

A veces me pasaba un brazo al hombro mientas caminábamos entre clases y era atrevido cuando al salir del instituto me daba dos besos, uno en mi mano y otro en mi mejilla cerca de mis labios. La primera vez que lo hizo me sentí morir y supe que lo iba a tomar como rutina cuando me sonrió divertido, así como también el decirme: _La veré mañana en la mañana señorita Swan,_ a lo que ruborizada y con una sonrisa respondía: _Espero sea una promesa Señor Cullen. _Y entre más tonteábamos entre los dos, más quería seguir tonteando y más quería saber de el.

Y de Edward había aprendido que era un sobreprotector por naturaleza, pues de pequeño ahuyentaba a los pretendientes de su hermana en el jardín de niños. Cuando Alice escuchaba aquello, le daba una mirada asesina a Edward iniciando una ronda de reproches contando situaciones vergonzosas de Edward como venganza por lo pasado y yo, no podía dejar de reir.

Edward también era organizado, odiaba el desorden y la suciedad, no era un limpiador compulsivo pero era algo de importancia para el. Odiaba en café por lo que prefería un buen té frio de limón en las mañanas, no dormía mucho, le molestaba cuando alguien utilizaba malas palabras a propósito, cuando lo juzgaban como Don Juan antes de conocerlo y cuando lo interrumpían mientras tarareaba o tocaba en su piano.

Pero lo que sabía con certeza es que vivía día por día, sin mirar el mañana. _Carpe diem_ me dijo en una ocasión con su sonrisa juguetona, cuando no dejaba de preocuparme por exámenes, trabajos, salidas y actividades de las semanas siguientes.

Me resultaba fascinante su forma de pensar pues eso era una locura y un imposible para mi, pero todo mi ser deseaba tener ese pensamiento, sentirme libre de todo una vez sin preocuparme por el mañana. Era masoquista al fantasear con un día entero sin pensar en nada más que el presente, alimentándome de nuevas ilusiones pero castigándome al darme cuenta de las consecuencias que traería el día después.

En fin, solo daba gracias a Dios porque mi cumpleaños cayera un sábado, me incomodaba que Alice llegara con un pastel y varios regalos a la escuela llamando la atención de todos, cuando yo solo deseaba un abrazo, un trozo de chocolate o dulces y celebrarlo en la comodidad de mi hogar.

Terminé los deberes para la semana siguiente la noche del viernes, pues quería tener mi fin de semana libre para relajarme y disfrutar. Me aliste para ir a la cama dejando mi reproductor de música en aleatorio mientras me metía bajo las cobijas, dejando mi mente vagar entre las canciones, esperando a que me llevara la inconciencia. Para cuando _"Sparks Fly" _de Taylor Swift sonaba, ya estaba soñando con un chico de ojos verdes que me besaba en la acera de un día lluvioso pidiéndome que lo dejara todo, que dejara atrás el dolor.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando Nessie empezó a tirarse encima de mi, casi asfixiándome, deseándome un feliz cumpleaños y diciéndome que ya estaba vieja. Minutos más tarde mis padres entraron mi desayuno favorito: pancaques, miel, jugo de naranja y una pequeña tarjeta de cumpleaños, el cual comimos entre risas y buenos deseos. Al momento de empezar a recoger, nos dimos cuenta que la lluvia empezaba a caer.

Me desanimé un poco por la lluvia ya que el clima podría arruinar la sorpresa que Alice me tenía preparada, pero quien sabe, tal vez iríamos a los bolos o a algún lugar cubierto. Tendría que esperar a ver que era lo que la enana tenía preparado para mi.

Decidí vestirme con lo mejor que tenía, pero sin tacones y vestidos, no quería arruinarlos con la lluvia pero más que todo no quería llamar la atención y estarme preocupando al caminar y sentarme todo el tiempo.

Por lo que me tomé mi tiempo en una ducha extra-larga, enjabonando meticulosamente cada parte de mi cuerpo con mi jabón favorito de fresa para luego depilarme, arreglar un poco mis uñas y aplicarme una crema exfoliante en el rostro.

Este día decidí consentirme un poco.

Me vestí con los mejores jeans que tenía, combinándolos con una blusa azul oscuro de encaje en las mangas hasta el codo, una chaqueta de corte ejecutivo de tono beige oscuro y mis fieles converse negras.

Dejé que mi cabello secara para luego con ayuda del secador y el peine, tratar de domarlo y dejarlo decente con algunas ondas naturales cayendo por mi espalda. En el rostro solo apliqué un poco de brillo en los labios y nada más. Con el clima, el maquillaje no era una buena idea, a demás no me gustaba mucho la mascara para ojos, ni el polvo en la cara, me sentía un poco plástica y exagerada para usar en un día normal.

Satisfecha con el resultado me dirigí al comedor en donde mis padres y mi hermana me esperaban con un pequeño pastel y algunos regalos. Me cantaron el_ Feliz Cumpleaños, _soplé las 18 velas escuchando como mis padres susurraban el pasar del tiempo y cuanto había crecido, y al final, abriendo los regalos que me dieron.

Recibí por parte de mis padres el curso para aprender a conducir y tener mi licencia, a lo que me les lancé al cuello agradeciéndoles con besos y abrazos tan maravilloso regalo, ya que llevaba un tiempo pidiéndoles aprender a manejar. De parte de mi hermana recibí un pequeño bolso con rayas blancas y negras y un libro que había querido hace tiempo. A ella por supuesto también le di un abrazo y un choque de puños como agradecimiento. Era nuestra manera ortodoxa de decir gracias.

Alice ya había hablado con mis padres para recogerme a las cuatro de la tarde devolviéndome a las diez de la noche y poder tener el tiempo suficiente de llevar a cabo su sorpresa. Mis padres habían tenido una ligera charla con Alice sobre ir a un bar o hacer cosas salvajes, advirtiéndole que no me querían borracha y vomitando a las 3 de la mañana. Alice había jurado que no iba hacer nada de aquello, parándose con una mano en la frente al estilo militar, pero agregando al final que uno que otro coctel no estaría mal.

Debo agregar que Alice tenía sus trucos para entrar a bares y esas cosas sin que le pidieran su identificación o algo por el estilo. La enana con 17 recién cumplidos era muy astuta y de apariencia adulta para su edad.

A las cuatro en punto exactos llegó Alice en su despampanante Porche amarillo.

Despidiéndonos con la mano de mis padres que estaban recordándonos una y otra vez sobre lo que teníamos que tener cuidado y lo que no debíamos hacer, partimos rumbo a la carretera.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-gritó en mi oído cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo- Ya se te notan las arrugas chiquilla peligrosa, por cierto me encanta lo que llevas puesto. Ves, puedes verte más despampanante de lo que eres cambiando tu manera de vestir-dijo riendo ligeramente mientras avanzábamos por la carretera del centro de la cuidad.

-¡Hey! Yo no tengo arrugas-dije mirando a conciencia mi rostro por el espejo retrovisor- Y gracias por el cumplido Alice, pero no usaría esto en la escuela todos los días- se me quedarían mirando más tiempo del necesario llamando la atención. No, gracias.- Por cierto, ¿a dónde me llevas, pequeña diablilla?

- Bueno, primero iremos a un pequeño local para tomar unos cocteles, luego cenaremos en un restaurante a eso de las 7 y el resto sigue siendo sorpresa- terminó mirándome con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios.

-¡Alice! Vamos, no podrías darme al menos una pista- supliqué juntando mis manos en rogando porque me dijera.

- Te va a encantar- fue lo único que dijo una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino.

La lluvia afortunadamente parecía haber dado tregua por un tiempo, permitiéndonos salir del auto sin tener que llevar paraguas.

Mientras llegábamos a la puerta del café-bar pensé en Edward. No había querido preguntarle nada a Alice para no parecer desesperada, pero la verdad me moría por saber si se había olvidado de mi cumpleaños, ya que no había recibido ni un mensaje o una señal de humo al menos en lo que llevaba del día.

Ayer en la escuela se comportó como siempre y hasta me hizo una ligera broma, diciendo que me saldrían canas por volverme oficialmente una adulta al siguiente dia y por estresarme demasiado por cosas insignificantes.

Sacudí mi cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos, diciéndome a mi misma que llamaría luego o que no debía importare ya que dos meses, después de todo, era poco tiempo para importarle a alguien. Excepto quizás para mí.

Como era de suponerse a Alice no le pidieron ninguna identificación, pero a mi me hicieron demostrar que estaba cumpliendo la mayoría de edad para poder pasar ganándome unas risillas por parte de Alice ante lo irónico de la situación.

-De verdad no se como lo haces Alice- la miré con el ceño fruncido- ¡si hasta eres más enana que yo!

-Lo que hace un buen maquillaje y un buen conjunto de ropa- dijo mirando su vestido ciruela a la moda y sus tacones de diez centímetros de altura.- Ahora, a lo que vinimos señorita.

Al llegar a la barra Alice pidió un coctel sin alcohol para ella ya que estaba conduciendo y a mi me pidió un Cosmopolitan.

-Porque este día sea inolvidable- dijo levantando su copa con un brillo de emoción en sus grandes ojos azueles.

-Por un día inolvidable-dije chocando mi copa y esperando que se hiciera mejor de lo que ya era.

Dos horas después de hablar reír, molestar, tres cocteles y un shot de tequila, decidimos dar un paseo para relajarnos un poco y hacer uso de nuestras extremidades las cuales estaban medio dormidas.

-Debo admitir que esos tragos estaban deliciosos Alice- dije sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas a causa del alcohol.

- Y que lo digas, pero ahora vamos a quemar un poco de tiempo, ya que la reservación en el restaurante es a las 7 y son a penas las 6- y agarrando mi mano nos dirigimos a un centro comercial.

La hora siguiente nos la pasamos mirando vitrinas, hablando de todo y nada sentadas cerca de las fuentes en la terraza y comiendo una barra de chocolate para tener algo de fuerza y bajar el alcohol.

Cuando dieron las 7 la lluvia volvía a caer con más fuerza, obligándonos a Alice y a mi a correr de vuelta al auto y partir directamente al restaurante. Estaba perdida por la cantidad de vueltas que Alice estaba haciendo por las calles con el propósito de no dejarme saber a donde nos dirigíamos, hasta que de un momento a otro, nos detuvimos.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían por dos razones: La primera, el lugar donde íbamos a cenar _Rêves*. _Era uno de los restaurantes para jóvenes más populares y costosos de la zona y la segunda razón Edward. Estaba esperándonos en la puerta con un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, vestido de manera exquisita con jeans oscuros, mi suéter favorito y sus inseparables converse negras. Su cabello estaba más rebelde que nunca dándole un aspecto sensual, mientras que sus ojos me miraban ansiosos y su boca se torcía en una sonrisa encantadora.

Miré a Alice pidiendo alguna clase de explicación, pero lo único que hizo fue bajarse del auto con una sonrisa y saludar a su hermano, obligándome a tomar una gran respiración para no sufrir un ataque y bajar del auto sin que mis piernas temblaran.

-Te ves más que hermosa, Bella- susurró Edward besando mi mano mientras me entregaba el ramo de rosas, recorriéndome de pies a cabeza con su sonrisa ladina.

-Gracias-susurré de vuelta con el rostro en llamas. Esto era más de lo que podía esperar.

-Bien para de tortolitos, su mesa los espera dentro-dijo Alice rompiendo el hechizo que sus ojos abrazadores tenían sobre los míos.

-¿¡No nos acompañas!?- casi grité al entender lo que quería decir con la _otra_ parte de la sorpresa.

Abrasándome me susurro al oído- Por supuesto que no tontilla se lo que sientes por mi hermano, y se que el también siente lo mismo por ti, por lo que este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti Bella, disfrútalo y déjate llevar por una vez en tu vida.

Acabando el abrazo, dejó un beso en mi mejilla, se despidió de su hermano y emprendió la marcha hacia su auto.

-¿Quisieras hacerme el honor de tener una cena conmigo?- dijo tomando mi mano, quemándome con la mirada y suplicando que dijera que sí.

-No hay nada más que quisiera en el mundo- dije entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos adentrándonos al restaurante.

_Disfrútalo y déjate llevar.- _pensé.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y agradable, el plato fuerte fue un crep de pollo y champiñones con un toque de picante, limonada y postre; un trozo de pastel de fresas y chocolate, el cual compartimos entre risas y sonrojos pues Edward se dedicó a untarme la nariz con crema, provocando una pequeña guerra en la que la crema volaba por todas partes.

Una vez terminé de limpiar mi rostro sin dejar de reírme, voltee a ver a Edward y vi que tenía una ligera mancha en la comisura de sus labios.

-Te quedó un poco de crema-murmuré-justo aquí- mientras pasaba uno de mis dedos por la comisura de sus labios, maravillándome con la suavidad de su rostro. Sin darme cuenta las yemas de mis dedos pasaban por su labio inferior, concentrándome en el calor de su aliento y disfrutando de la vista de sus labios entreabiertos.

-Y tu tienes un poco, justo aquí-susurró acercando sus labios a los míos.

Por instinto me quedé quieta, ya que nunca había besado a nadie y me daba vergüenza no estar a la altura de alguien como el, solo sintiendo lo que sus boca hacía en la mía.

Sus labios se sentían como el cielo en los míos, su suavidad era infinita y su dulzura y ternura eran lo que podía saborear. Su aliento se coló entre mis labios de manera embriagadora, sus manos me tomaban el rostro con delicadeza, mientras las mías estaba agarradas a su suéter para sostenerme de algo sin sufrir un colapso. Al segundo siguiente sus labios empezaron a moverse, por lo que cerré mis ojos y me concentré solo en el.

Demasiado pronto se separó de mí con una sonrisa en sus labios, acariciando suavemente mis mejillas, mientras me miraba como si le hubiera dicho que había descubierto la cura para el cáncer.

-Eres todo y más de lo que nunca imagine- susurró juntando mi frente con la suya.

-Eres el sueño del que no quiero despertar- respondí mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Aquí me tienes, no como un sueño, sino como una realidad- su mirada me abrazaba por completo con sentimientos que nunca pensé hacer sentir a un hombre. A mi hombre.

Me abracé a el con todas mis fuerzas agradeciéndole entre susurros todo lo que había hecho por mi, por entenderme, por valorarme, por quererme de alguna manera sin importar lo que era.

-Te quiero- me susurró de repente al oído, tensándose al no saber cual sería mi reacción ante sus palabras.

Mirándolo fijamente perdiéndome en el verde de sus ojos, vi al hombre que me enseño un mundo de colores y no un mundo a blanco y negro como el que estaba viviendo. Vi al hombre que me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo, con los gestos más simples que podían existir, agradeciéndole a la vida por poner en mi camino a un ser como el.

-También te quiero-respondí sonriendo con el ante la inmensa felicidad de su rosto.

Ahora es cuando entendía que la perfección no es tan mala después de todo. Pues solo me bastaba ser perfecta para el. Ser suficiente para el.

-_Mi señorita perfecta_- dijo acortando la distancia sonriendo y juntando nuestros labios una vez mas para terminar el día en que el mañana no importaba y tal como Taylor lo menciona en una de sus canciones_ "estaba cautivada por el como un espectáculo de juegos pirotécnicos"* ._

Solo viviendo el momento.

_Fin._

*** Rêves**: Sueños en francés.

*** I'm captivated by you baby, like a firework show ** – letra original de la Sparks Fly.

**Hola gente!**

**Mi primera publicación en FanFiction, espero haya sido de su agrado esta locura que salio de mi cabeza.**

**Si les gusta ya saben... dejen un review o follow y con eso estoy feliz :D**

**Agradezco infinitamente a mi Beta, por leerlo y compartirme su mas sincera opinión ante este enredo de relato.**

**También a ti mejor amiga!**

**Y sin mas que decir... **

**See you later my friends!**


End file.
